Light My Candle
by TomiSama04
Summary: [OneShot] Mimi gives Roger a good idea, but will it all fall apart when he tries it on Mark? [RogerxMark]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**Pairings:** Slash. RogerxMark.

**Author's Note:** Origanally, this was set after the movie and Mimi had died, but I realized that it made more sense this way… It's kinda bad, if you ask me, but I'm not over my writer's block yet and I'm sort of just forcing things out. Please Review! Unless you're going to flame. Well you could flame if you want, but they'll be used to cook smores.

---

Mimi, whether she knew it or not, (and Roger would bet his guitar that she didn't) gave him the most brilliant idea to date. And Roger was use to having really good ideas, all the time, always. Practically every idea he had was a good one. Well except the whole heroine thing. He openly admitted that _that_ was a stupid idea.

Anyway, Mimi gave Roger a good idea, and he couldn't wait to try it out on Mark.

---

Roger sat on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him. All the lights were off, and there wasn't any heat in the house. Mark was out filming, and Roger was getting sick of waiting for him. He was about to get up, when he heard someone messing with keys in a lock.

Roger looked down at the candle, sadly, starting his show.

Mark walked in, a slight frown on his face. "Why's it always so Goddamn cold in January?" He set his camera gently on the hook he always hung it from, taking off his jacket and scarf, hanging them up beside it.

Mark turned and looked at his roommate, looking small and fragile on the couch. "Rog, you okay?"

Roger was quiet for a few seconds before he held out the candle in his hands. "Would you light my candle?"

Mark walked over to Roger, whose eyes grew wider and seemed to get more focused as Mark approached. Mark sat down next to his roommate as he got a pack of matches out of his pocket. He struck it, and the flame appeared with a light sizzle. Roger smiled slightly, as he moved his hands closer to Mark.

Mark's right hand wrapped around Roger's hand, and the candle, holding it still, while his other hand, holding the match, lit it. Mark let go, and shook the match, the fire quickly leaving with a trail of smoke.

Roger stared into the flames as he brought the candle closer to his face. Mark noticed how the flames danced in Roger's eyes, and looked away as he began to blush. When he looked away, Roger blew out the candle, a small grin on his face.

He nudged his best friend. "Would you light my candle?"

Mark looked up, surprised Roger was talking again. He was even more surprised by the grin that was spreading on his face.

"Yeah, sure." Mark said, lighting another match, and lighting a candle. He realized he only had one match left.

Roger looked into the candle again, before looking at Mark. The way the flames played with his face and hair… it was different than Mimi. Her hair had been longer… and her skin was darker. The fire made Mark's pale skin glow.

Mark stood and started to walk over to the cabinets, opening each one, revealing little food. It was the end of the week. "What do you want, Roger?" He said, frowning as he made a mental shopping list.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, surprised, and turned around to face Roger. He held out the candle, blown out, again. "We could light the candle…"

Even without much light, Roger saw Mark blush, but nevertheless, he fished the matches from his pocket, lighting his last match, and lighting Roger's candle.

Roger grinned and grabbed Mark's hand, leading him back to the couch. "Ow!" Roger suddenly exclaimed. Mark moved in front of Roger.

"The wax is dripping." Mark said, running his fingers over the small burn mark over Roger's finger.

Roger leaned over, looking at Mark closely. "I like it…"

Mark chuckled nervously as Roger sat down on the couch, pulling Mark down next to him. Mark watched as Roger placed the candle on the stand next to him, before blowing it out and turning back to Mark.

"That was my last match…"

"Our eyes will adjust." Roger's hand went up to Mark's hair, running his fingers through it slowly. "Thank God for the moon."

"Maybe it's not the moon at all…" Mark whispered, looking out the window. Roger grinned, as he moved his hand lower, to the back of Mark's neck.

"Cold hands…" Mark said, flinching from the cold hand in his hair.

Roger's other hand placed itself over Mark's, as he leaned forward. "Yours too."

"Roger…" Mark breathed lightly as Roger pressed his lips gently into Mark's. He sort of expected Mark to pull away. Instead, he felt the boy's hand go to his face, as Roger moved his hands down to Mark's waist.

After a few seconds, Mark pulled back laughing. "Let me guess, Mimi wanted you to light her candle and you thought it would be a nice way to finally con me into kissing you?"

"What?" Roger blushed, obviously caught. "Who's this Mimi you speak of?"

Mark kissed Roger softly, again. "Too bad she came up and asked me, too." Mark stood, laughing and walked into his room. Roger heard a knock on the window, and he turned to look. There was Mimi, grinning, with a candle in her hand.

Roger laughed, shook his head, and followed Mark into his room, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
